Against All Odds, Take a Look at Me Now
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Sirius and Silvia get a little closer that they should be doing. Will them being brother and sister stop them for doing something... Only a one shot


**Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) Aquarion/Sirius X Silvia (I know they are brother and sister)**

CHAPTER 1 

It was a normal day at the Aquarion training school, Apollo was annoying everyone, Pierre was flirting with everything female, Silvia was staring at her brother, who was reading his book over in a corner and Reika was talking to the two new kids jun and Tsugumi.

Silvia ran over to her brother and was about to ask him something, when the alarm went off

"Vector Mars: Sirius, Vector Luna: Reika and Vector Sol: Apollo report to station" Sirius placed down he book and ran to the vectors Apollo and Reika shortly running after him.

They were all ready to go they needed was permission to take off.

"Clear station Vectors are taking off"

"Vector Mars taking off" Sirius pushed down the trigger sending Mars shooting down the track and out of the station.

"Vector Luna ready for takeoff" Reika screamed she did the same as Sirius and send Luna shooting down the track and out of the station.

"Vector Sol here we go" Apollo shouted and also went flying down the track Sol was soon after the other Vectors and zooming a head of them both in seconds

"Vector Sol slow down" Sirius yelled

"No way they killed him and I am killing them all" Apollo and Sirius were not the best of buddies but they had to get along or they could not merge.

All three vectors were flying around outside but no shadow angel was to be seen they all spilt up but still no one was found.

"Sir what are we going after" Reika asked

"Yeh were the hell are you things come out and fight" Apollo was still yelling. Apollo never got over the fact that they killed his best friend he was going to hunt them down and kill every last one of them for what they did to Baron.

"Vector Mars to station" Sirius was always one to follow rules so as the rules said he asked permission to speak.

"What is it Sirius" The commander said

"I don't understand why we are out here there are no shadow angels, Vector Mars isn't picking anything up" Sirius questioned

"Your right there are no shadow angels" The commander spoke

"Then why the hell are we out here we should be finding were they are and killing them" Apollo yelled at the commander

"Apollo don't be so hasty this is a training exercise"

"Training!" They all said at the same time

"Yes this is the first live merge test" The commander told them

"WHAT, I refuse to merge with him" Sirius shouted

"Well you're not my first chose either. GO AQUARION" Apollo shouted and started the merge.

"What power, the light the beautiful light of mechanical angel Aquarion" Sirius was amassed with the feeling of it all

"ARRRRR" Apollo yelled

"Arr Aquarion, Arrr" That was all Reika could say

"Aquarion Sol" They all shouted when the merge was complete

"Great that was great merge complete" Chloe stud up and clapped

"What Sirius merged without me" Silvia wanted to merge with her brother first and Apollo and Reika took that away from her.

The training went on for a few day, everyone merged with someone but Silvia never got to merge with her bother no matter how many time she was regrouped she never got put with Sirius he was always be with Reika or Chloe.

Later that night Silvia snuck out of her room and in to her brothers. She stud over him whiles he was sleeping. _'Just do it Silvia he won't mind'_ she thought to herself. She got to her knees and lent over him slowly getting closer and closer until their lips were only inches apart. She opened her eyes to look at him only to find place blue eyes looking back at her.

"Arrr Brother Arr I..I was" She was thinking of something to come up with but her brain would not work.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked her

"Brother I was lonely" She moved in again and this time was stopped by his hands on her shoulder

"Silvia we can't you are my sister" Sirius said in a low tone

"But brother you know what it feels like when we merge" Silvia was trying so hard not to cry

"Silvia you know it feels the same with anyone we merge with"

"NO, NO Brother it would always feel better with you but I never got the change" She couldn't help it the tears just streamed down her face as she fell to the floor.

"Silvia" he said in a soft tone

"They say it feels the same when people have s.." She was cut off by his long pale finger running over her lips.

"Silvia we will have the change to merge together one day just wait"

"NO I want it now" She pushed him down on the bed and was saddling his hips. "Please Brother just once"

"Silvia get of me this is not right we are brother and sister its forbidden" He was shouting but not moving he would not hurt his sister, he would ask first then if she would not move he would use force.

"No one will know brother please" She lay down on top on him and kissed him full on the lips, it only lasted a second but was amassing and she wanted more.

"Silvia don't make me repeat myself" but she didn't move just tightened her grip around his hips. Sirius's eyes widened he could feel himself getting hard and it was pressing against her. _'She is my sister why am I...' _What he did next shocked not only Silvia but himself to. He flipped Silvia over and was not over the top of her looking straight in to her eyes, would he carry on or walk away.

* * *

Sorry it's short I lost my inspiration for this Fic, so it's now a one shot. If any of you would like me to carry it on I would love to, but it might take a while.


End file.
